runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion Catcher
Walkthrough Thormac will ask you to go on a quest to collect his lost Kharid Scorpions and will suggest to go to the Seer to obtain hints on their locations. Make sure to leave 1 space open for Thormac to give you a Scorpion Cage. You will use it on all three scorpions. Note: You really only need to talk to the Seer about the Taverley dungeon Scorpion. It won't let you pass the Odd Looking Wall otherwise. You can collect the other scorpions without hints. These are the three locations: Barbarian Outpost scorpion Head south of Seers Village to the Barbarian Outpost and speak to the Barbarian guards and tell them you are a barbarian to obtain a Bar Crawl card. Simply go to every bar located on the card and speak to the Bartenders and tell them you're doing the bar crawl and you will have access to the outpost. Once allowed inside, go in and use the Scorpion Cage on the Kharid Scorpion. Bar Crawl :Note: If you have finished the bar crawl, disregard this part of the guide. The Bar Crawl: The Barbarian guards will give you a list of pubs. Grab around 500 coins and visit the bars in this order for convenience: Forester's Arms Located in Seer's Village north of the Seer's house. The Dead Man's Chest which can be located in Brimhaven south of the Phoenix Gang bar from Hero's Quest. You can come to this bar via a trip from the East Ardougne docks which are just south of Seer's Village; or use the Charged Dragonstone Amulet's teleport to Karamja and then travel west. The Rusty Anchor, which is in Port Sarim south of Falador and west of Draynor, to which you can sail a ship from Karamja to or simply use the Charged Dragonstone Amulet to teleport to Draynor Village, or teleport to Falador with magic and walk there. Rising Sun, which is located in Falador just next to the White Knights Castle and the Town Centre. It's also just north of Port Sarim. Blue Moon Inn, is just south of Varrock Square next to the Tramp from the Shield of Arrav quest. Jolly Boar Inn, which is located just north of Varrock eastern bank and next to the Saw Mill. After you have completed the Bar Crawl, head back to the Barbarian Outpost which is south of the flax fields of Camelot. Monastery scorpion This Kharid Scorpion can be gathered by heading west of Edgeville or north-west of the Barbarian Village. Climb up the ladder at the monastery. The north-west room with the monk's robes should contain the Kharid Scorpion. Again, use the Scorpion cage on it and then head to Seer's Village to talk to Seer about the last missing scorpion. Taverley dungeon scorpion :Note: It is mandatory to talk to the Seer for a hint on this scorpion in order to enter the odd looking wall. : :Once you have gotten the hint from Seer, gear up accordingly. Bring an anti-dragon shield, decent armour, a weapon, an cure poison potion or poison antidote, some food, and a teleport out. Don't forget your dusty key and scorpion cage! If you do not have a dusty key, look into the Hero's Quest guide. : :Once you have passed the animated axes, the poison scorpions, the chaos dwarfs, the lesser demons, blue dragons, black demons, and possibly poison spiders, you'll see two coffins and an odd looking wall, push it and use the cage on the scorpion. Finishing the Quest : Head back to Seer's Village and south to Thormac for your reward. Rewards *Thormac the Sorcerer will enchant battlestaffs for you for 40,000 coins * Strength experience: Level * 125 + 375 ** 5,750 at level 43 ** 6,625 at level 50 ** 6,875 at level 52 * 1 Quest Point Category:Scorpion Catcher